The invention relates to a method for obtaining cross cylinder-like actions for using the adjusting or aligning measurement known as the cross cylinder method in phoropters for subjective refraction and a phoropter for performing the method.
For the application of the adjusting or aligning measurement called the cross cylinder method, devices are known which, in a mechanically guided manner, either in free-handed manner as a stem cross cylinder or as additional components for the device, are pivoted in front of the observation aperture of a pair of test spectacles or a phoropter. These components, which can be constructed in various ways, generally contain one or more cross cylindrical lenses.
By means of such devices, it is possible to check whether the eye being tested requires an astigmatic correction and the value and the axial position of the necessary cylindrical lens can be determined by adjustment or alignment.